


Fashion and Friends

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Style Savvy (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hiro is trans and uses she/her pronouns, M/M, Originally a oneshot but now I’m dedicated to this au, Trans Female Character, its a style savvy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Hiro and her friends are going to make they’re dreams of running a boutique come true! Catastrophes at every turn are just another day of running a boutique but Hiro’s not worried, even if she should be. After all with determination and hope she can do anything!





	1. Let’s open a boutique!

Hiro put her arms around Honey and Gogo and loudly announced “With our brains and fashion sense there’s no way this can fail!”

Honey walked up to the door key in hand and began trying to unlock the rusted out door. “It’s not much, but it’s ours!”

She wasn’t kidding when she said the building wasn’t much, it was a pretty run down looking shop on an otherwise modern avenue. The shop was drab and looked like it hadn’t been updated in several years. Honey finally managed to open the door and it suddenly became even more clear as to how they got such a good deal on the building.

Hiro cringed. “What used to be here? An explosives shop?!”

Gogo looked up from her phone. “According to yelp, it was a place called “Crazy Ed’s Explosives Emporium.””

“Makes sense, so where do we start?”

“Finishing the job that Ed started?”

“Not funny Gogo.”

“Fine I’ll get a broom and start sweeping.”

The door creaked open again, this time a large marshmallow like robot holding a box walked through.

“Oh hey Baymax, just put that box down anywhere, Fred and Wasabi are bringing the rest of the boxes tomorrow probably.”

Suddenly Honey Lemon ran down from the second floor of the shop interrupting Hiro and Baymax’s conversation.

“Guys! Guys! The second floor would be the perfect place to put in a lab!” Honey gestured for the four to follow, Baymax had some trouble with the small spiral staircase but Hiro helped to get him up the steps.

Honey was frantically pointing as she chattered. “Can’t you just picture it? A design studio over there, a robotics and chem lab in that corner and little lounge for us when we’re not running the shop! Won’t it be great?”

“We’ll start setting up tomorrow Honey, for now though we better get cleaning.”

“Hiro is right, dust can cause allergies such as: sneezing, coughing, stuffy no-“

“I think they get it Baymax. C’mon let’s get cleaning.”

Gogo and Baymax made short work of cleaning and restoring the white marble floors back to their original glory while Hiro and Honey began repainting the walls of the shop in alternating stripes of pastel pink and black.

“Alright we did pretty good today, for tomorrow I’m gonna try to rig up a something to help paint up the outside of the building and get it ready for the grand opening.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow Hiro!”

“Later!”

That night Hiro slept better than she had in a long time, her aunt Cass said it was probably because she exercised for once when getting the boutique ready, but she felt it was more how exhausting excitement could be than anything else.

The full moon shined radiantly on San Fransokyo that night signaling new beginnings and good things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not continue this I haven’t decided yet


	2. The grand opening

Before she realized she was girl, Hiro never got the opportunity to explore her style. She remembers longing looking at dresses before being dragged to the boys section. Of course her aunt Cass was nothing but supportive of her after she came out, but Hiro also found that style doesn’t always come naturally to those who know nothing about it. So she did what she’d always done, she researched it. Within a few months she had found that she loved style almost as much as she loved robotics.

There were so many types of style and reinventing herself became as easy as changing her clothes. Hiro eventually settled on punky and gothic styles as her main go to but enjoyed mixing and matching styles to create new looks.

As she went through her daily life she began to notice how everyone around her had a style that was unique to them. Honey Lemon tended to dress in lively, upbeat sorts of clothes with delicate touches. Gogo always wore cool and bold clothing. Wasabi dressed preppy, and Fred liked simple sorts of styles despite being the only one of the group who could actually afford high end and luxurious styles.

Today Hiro styled her ensemble especially for the grand opening of the boutique, she wore a dark blue shirtdress with dark red shorts, matching blue and black striped socks and finished the look off with dark red combat boots.

Hiro and Baymax waved to Honey and Gogo as they walked up to the pastel pink building they called their boutique. As they began setting up the displays, Hiro admired how far the shop had come in just a few weeks. The walls were now striped with pastel pink and black, the white marble floors sparkled and reflected with each step she took, and the black wire racks were lined with beautiful clothing of every style and size.

The spiral stair case that let to the attic of the shop had been widened to accommodate Baymax and the attic itself outfitted with a compact lab on one side that all three girls had added customizations to as well as a design studio on the other side. Hiro was particularly interested to see how she could combine robotics and fashion using both the lab as well as the design workspace on the other side of the attic.

Coming back down the steps Hiro braced herself. Honey was at the check out counter and Baymax and Gogo were helping to fix up the displays before the boutique opened for the day.

Hiro walked up to the door and threw it open. “Welcome to spark! San Fransokyo’s premiere fa-“ Hiro paused mid sentence, the expected flood of customers was seemingly absent, in their place was just Fred and Wasabi.

“Hey guys! How’s your opening day going? Are we your first customers?” Fred asked in his usual excitable manner.

Hiro frowned a bit before informing him. “I can’t believe your the only people who showed up. I know we can’t expect to have a flood of customers on the first day, but nobody? seriously?!”

Fred jumped up. “Hey, cheer up, we can fix this. I have a plan!”

Gogo popped her bubblegum. “We’re doomed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was chapter 2! You’ll hear all about Fred’s plan in the next chapter but in the mean time you should check out for my art of this au on tumblr. Just check the tag “bh6 ss au”


	3. Ideas, upgrades and planning

Hiro quizzically looked at Fred. “A fashion show?”

“That’s actually a pretty good idea, considering it came from Fred.” Gogo chimed in.

Honey sighed. “Freddy, it’s a lovely idea but where would we even hold the show? And we don’t have any original designs ready yet, all we have is what we ordered from the suppliers at the exhibition hall.”

Fred began listing off ideas. “Well I can probably supply the venue if your okay with the San Fransokyo museum, and my mom knows like everyone who’s anyone so that takes care of guests. All that would really be left is just the clothes, models and catering.”

“Tonight I’ll ask aunt Cass about the catering! This is great! Everything’s falling into place!” Hiro was beyond excited at the prospect of her fashion dreams becoming a reality. She quickly snapped back to reality as an idea came to her. “Honey, Gogo, I need you two upstairs to start designing outfits for the fashion show.” They nodded. “Wasabi, I need you to keep an eye on the shop” he walked over to the register. “I’m on it!” “Fred I need you to start coordinating the venue and guests.” Fred who appeared startled responded. “Right!” “Baymax come with me I have an idea that could help you help us a lot more!” “Okay.” Hiro took the robot’s hand and rushed upstairs. 

She sat down on one of the plush pink bean bags Honey brought and began typing on her laptop. In less than an hour Baymax’s new upgrade was ready, Hiro quickly popped in the pale pink cartridge alongside the other two already in the compartment. Hiro and Baymax walked downstairs where everyone was fawning over the new design sketches honey and Gogo were working on. Honey was animatedly explaining to the two boys while Gogo just nodded in approval occasionally. 

“Hey everyone! I finished Baymax’s upgrade!”

Everyone looked at the shorter girl and robot, Fred finally spoke up. “So what does he do now?” “Watch, hey Gogo hand me that top!” Gogo tossed her the top and she held it out for Baymax to scan. “That is a pink, off the shoulder wool sweater from the brand marzipan sky, please exercise caution when handling wool as some people are allergic.” The group oohed and ahhed for a moment before Fred piped up. “Wait, how does that help the shop?” 

“Now that Baymax has an encyclopedic knowledge of fashion and the shop’s inventory, he can assist any customers that might come into the shop while we attend to setting up for the fashion show!” Honey lemon raised one hand and waved it wildly while her other hand clutched her sketchbook. “Yes, Honey?” “Me and Gogo finished the sketches for the show! Come see! Come see!” She walked over to look at the sketch book, there was no denying the designs were gorgeous, one page was full of party dresses, suits and a few designs that were a cross between the two. The next page of the sketchbook was filled with more casual designs, while looking over them Hiro was struck with an idea.

“I just figured out what to do about the models! We could be the models!” Gogo scrunched up her face. “No, I don’t really think that’s for me. It might be fun but...no. Sorry.” Honey Lemon gazed sympathetically at Gogo. “Aww, do you have stage fright Gogo?” 

“What?! No! I-“ Gogo was cut off by Baymax. “Stage fright is a phobia of being the center of attention, usually at a performance of some sort. Treatments include consensual exposure therapy and treatment for social anxiety.”

Gogo pouted. “Fine maybe I do have a little bit of stage fright.” Honey reached out to touch Gogo’s shoulders. “I promise I’ll do whatever I can to help you overcome your fear Gogo.”

“I really hope I don’t regret this.” Gogo sulked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly setting up for the events to come and I’ll be posting the next chapter either today or tomorrow, lots of good stuff to come!


	4. Set up and surprises

Hiro walked into the venue the museum was allowing them to use for the show. It was a large yet plain hall with a circular catwalk connected to the stage, on the stage Gogo was attempting to perfect her runway walk. She was carefully trying to step but soon stumbled and shrieked in frustration. She stormed off backstage as Baymax began to set up tables and chairs for the show prepared for later that night. Hiro looked concerned for Gogo but continued setting up. “Gogo will be fine so long as she calms down, prolonged periods of anger can lead to high blood pressure, fatigue and depression. She can calm down by talking to friends, listening to music and using breathing exercises.” Hiro set down the chair she was holding and informed Baymax that she would go help Gogo calm down when they were done setting up.

Backstage Honey was putting the finishing touches on the outfits everyone would be wearing that night. Gogo thumped into the dressing room with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. “Gogo, I’m sure your gonna do great on stage tonight, don’t think about the crowd, just focus on walking and you’ll be fine.” Gogo sighed. “I know you mean well, Honey but that’s a lot more easily said than done.” Honey smiled. “Then how about a kiss for good luck?” Honey leaned down and kissed Gogo’s cheek then went back to working on the outfits for the show.

Gogo put her hand up to her cheek where Honey had kissed it, she wasn’t expecting a kiss but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome either. She took a tissue and carefully wiped off the bubblegum colored lipstick from her cheek, smiling wistfully at Honey. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Cass and Hiro were rolling in hors d'oeuvre carts when Fred and Wasabi walked in. “Wow! This place is really shaping up nicely, I’m gonna go set up the lighting for the stage, see you in a bit babe.” Wasabi blew a kiss to Fred who mimed catching it. Cass smiled. “Aww you two are so sweet together.” “Yeah we really are, thanks again for helping us set this up.” Cass laughed. “I’m more than happy to support Hiro in everything she does. Especially with something like this that I can actually help with! I’m gonna run back to the car and get some more pastries, back in a minute!” Baymax followed her out the door but lagged behind due to her sprinting.

“So Fred do you have the seating arrangement?” Fred pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “Yep, right here.” “Okay, great let’s head backstage and try on the outfits to get any possible alterations out of the way.”

When the two got backstage Honey was just putting the finishing touches on Hiro’s outfit, an indigo mini dress with ripped black lace accents. “Honey, it’s perfect! I love it! I’m gonna look like a badass princess in this tonight!” As Hiro fawned over her dress Honey showed Fred over to his outfit a dark green velvet tuxedo. It was woefully tacky but Fred loved it. “This is like the best piece of formal clothing I’ve ever seen! I can’t wait to wear it tonight!” Honey pointed. “The dressing rooms are over there if you wanna try out your outfits, Gogo’s trying her dress on and should be out soon.” As if on cue Gogo stepped out into the room in her new outfit, a teal galaxy patterned high low dress that celebrated her curvy figure. Over her dress was a bolero style faux leather jacket and finishing the look were black flat ankle boots.

“I have to admit Honey, I look really cool in this. You did a great job.” Honey nearly tackled her in a hug based on the complement. “Oh you’re the best Gogo! I’m gonna go get changed and ready too, there’s not much more time before the guests arrive!”

Wasabi walked into the room unnoticed and began admiring the look Honey had prepared for him, it was a dark red peacoat with a black dress shirt and black slacks. It was simple yet preppy just like him. “I have to say Honey I’m impressed.” “Thanks!” Honey stood in the doorway in her own ensemble for the night, a fuchsia satin floor length mermaid gown. Wasabi decided he had better go change too since everyone else already had.

After changing Hiro went to peek out of the pink velvet curtains to see if she could see Baymax and aunt Cass in the crowd. She spotted them at a table near the front and waved, she could barely contain her excitement until the show started in a few minutes.

It was going to be an eventful night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! All the outfits were based on actual looks from the style savvy video games. Chapter 5 is already written and will be posted either later today or tomorrow depending on when I can finish editing it.


	5. Fashion felony

Hiro has been mentally planning out the show all night, first she would open the show and then she and her friends would give the crowd a look at their designs before closing the show and promoting their boutique. Nearly vibrating with anticipation Hiro quickly composed herself and walked on to the stage.

“Hello everyone, thank you for coming to the first of hopefully many fashion shows put on by the San Fransokyo museum. All the designs you see tonight, including my own dress will be available for purchase at the Spark boutique starting tomorrow. Preorder forums will be available after the show so without further ado-“ Hiro was cut off by the sound of the glass roof of the museum shattering above her. The crowd began to descend into utter chaos as people attempted to flee the building. All Hiro could do was stare at the large flying robot that just ruined her fashion show. 

Gogo quickly pulled her backstage as the rest of big hero 6 sprang into action. Having to improvise most of their weapons they weren’t having much luck taking the robot down until Honey found her chem purse and was able to incapacitate it. Cass quickly ran to hug Hiro. “Oh my god are you okay?! Are you hurt?” Baymax interjected. “Hiro is fine except for elevated levels of anxiety.” Hiro stuttered. “I- I just wish I could have done something, rather than just standing there doing nothing.” 

“Guys! Look at this!” Gogo shouted from across the room by the robot.

Through the rubber cement from Honey’s chem ball several cans of spray paint could be seen as well as what appeared to be a blocked laser beam. “Whoever built this thing was definitely trying to ruin our fashion show.

Hiro ran over to Gogo. “But who would try to ruin our fashion show? We’re a pretty new boutique and there’s only one other shop on our avenue that could see us as a rival.”

Gogo and Wasabi picked up the robot. “I don’t know who did this but me and Wasabi are gonna take this back to the lab at SFIT and see if we can figure out.” Wasabi looked mildly annoyed but nodded his head. “Fine but we’re not using my car, I’m not about to ruin my new seat covers with rubber cement.” 

Cass called out to them. “Come on everyone let’s go back to the cafe, I think we all need to calm down after this.” Honey, Hiro, Baymax and Fred followed her as she began walking towards her truck.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, try to get some rest!.” Gogo said as she and Wasabi walked out.

The ride over to the cafe was mostly silent, Honey could feel that Hiro was shaking but was unsure how to calm her down. It didn’t help that Baymax was riding in the bed of the truck as he usually had solutions to calm Hiro down. In many ways Baymax was like Hiro’s comfort object and weather she admitted it or not there was no denying Baymax had always there for Hiro when she needed him. By the time they reached the cafe Hiro had stopped shaking but still looked pretty upset. 

Cass went to unlock the door and turn on the lights, The cafe was eerily silent. Hiro, Honey and Fred took at one of tables while Baymax opted to stand. “I’m sorry there isn’t much left, the cafe had a pretty busy day today. But I can probably at least scrounge up some tea and pastries or something.” Cass said as she rummaged through bakery case. She quickly served her niece and her friends, Hiro got a slice of her favorite cheesecake, Honey got an orange marmalade cupcake and Fred got a slice of angel food cake. Cass also poured each of them a cup of tea and sat down to try to talk to them.

“Hiro are you okay?” Cass was concerned, Hiro hadn’t looked this upset since before she came out.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay I’m just shocked... and really tired.” Hiro mumbled her response before sluggishly walking upstairs to her room. Baymax followed her.

“Honey, Fred please keep an eye on Hiro for the next few days, I can tell she’s really broken up about the show being attacked.”

“Of course we will, tell Hiro we hope she feels better!” Honey shouted as she and Fred left the cafe.

Approximately two and a half miles away from the lucky cat cafe Wasabi and Gogo were cleaning up the robot that attacked the show. As she peeled away rubber cement Gogo noticed an interesting sticker. “Hey Wasabi, look at this. It’s a Krei industries sticker.” Wasabi looked at her. “So? Krei is one of the biggest electronics manufacturers in the city, it could belong to anyone!” Gogo quickly typed something into her phone and showed it to him. “Look, the serial number doesn’t match anything on the market right now! And the tech’s to new to be discontinued.” 

Wasabi quickly came to the same realization as Gogo. “Okay, so someone from Krei tech is our culprit. What now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drama this chapter but I promise the next chapter won’t be as dramatique™️


	6. The aftermath

Hiro woke up the next day at about eleven o’clock. Not bothering to change out of the custom dress she wore the night before, she headed down the cafe for some breakfast. She hated to admit it but she actually did feel better after getting some sleep. She stepped into the cafe only to spot Honey and Gogo in the corner talking, curious to find out what was going on she walked over.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Gogo chuckled. Honey spoke up. “Hiro, Gogo found something interesting on the robot that attacked your show last night. It was an unreleased prototype from Krei industries.”

Hiro looked baffled. “Wait really? But why would they want to attack my show? I don’t get it.” Gogo nodded. “Neither did we but we’re trying to look into possible culprits to see what we can find.”

Hiro nodded in agreement for a second until her eyes shot wide open. “Wait if you’re here, then whose watching the shop?!” Honey smiled. “Don’t worry I put Freddy in charge of watching the shop. What could possibly go wrong with that?” Hiro and Gogo shared a knowing look before the three of them began running towards the boutique fearful of the endless list of things that Fred could have possibly messed up at the boutique.

Hiro flung open the door of the boutique expecting the worst. She scanned the shop but to her surprise everything was fine. Fred was standing behind the counter tapping away at his phone. “Oh hey guys! Glad your back, nothing much happened while you were gone. A few people came in but nobody actually bought anything.”

Hiro shouted out to Fred. “Fred! Good news! We actually managed to come up with a lead as to who attacked our fashion show! Gogo figures out that the robot was an unreleased prototype from Krei industries, now the only question is why would someone there want to take down the fashion show?”

Fred looked shocked for a moment before loudly gasping. “It all makes sense now! Krei was obviously worried about your boutique affecting his new department store!” Gogo raised an eyebrow. “Since when does Krei have a department store?” Fred pointed to the large silver building across the street. “Since about last week actually, that’s his flagship store over there. I kinda thought that was common knowledge though.”

Honey suddenly had an idea. “That’s it! I’m gonna set up a meeting with him and we’ll get to the bottom of who ruined the fashion show we worked so hard on!” Honey sat down behind the counter and started texting.

Now that Hiro actually had some time to actually think she realized she left the house in the same clothes she was wearing the night before. Looking down at her clothes she mumbled. “Oops, I guess I forgot to change.” Gogo grabbed some of the boutique’s stock thrust it into Hiro’s hands and pushed her towards the dressing room. “Try these, you’ll look great I promise.” A few moments later she emerged from the dressing room wearing a black button up long sleeved blouse, lavender bootcut jeans and a new pair of black boots. “You were right Gogo this looks great on me, this gothic style is totally my thing.”

Gogo felt proud of herself for a minute until Honeys voice diverted her attention. “Okay guys, tomorrow at noon we have a meeting with Alistair Krei and we’re meeting him at his office downtown so don’t forget!”

“We won’t Honey, I think I’m gonna head back home, grab some breakfast and get Baymax. Can you guys watch the shop till I get back?” Honey set down her phone. “We’ll be fine Hiro, don’t worry about a thing.” She left the shop confident it was in good hands and quickly returned home.

The first thing she did was wake up Baymax who had been charging all night. Next she picked up a croissant from the bakery case and went back upstairs to the apartment above the bakery to eat. She sat down at the cherrywood dinette set while Mochi pawed at her new boots, dreaming of what lies ahead for her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is finally done, I was starting to feel kinda burnt out on this chapter so I might wait a few days before updating again. Mostly because I just don’t feel like the amount of energy it takes to write is worth how little attention this fic gets.


	7. The shocking revelation (kinda)

Hiro, Honey and Gogo stood outside Krei’s office waiting to be called in. Hiro and Honey were trying to calm each other down while Gogo clapped her fist into her hand, ready to break Krei’s kneecaps if she had to.

Krei’s assistant finally waved them in. The three stood in front of his desk in a formation that could almost be described as a battle stance.  
Hiro started the conversation. “Mr. Krei, a robot from your company attacked our fashion show two nights ago. We have reason to believe that someone from your company is responsible for this. The-“

Hiro was cut off by the older man. “Listen little girl, I don’t have time to think about who ruined your frivolous little fashion show. I will be doing an audit of my employees for the missing prototype. My assistant will now show you out, I believe this meeting is over.”

Hiro looked flabbergasted at the audacity the man had. “But you- you can’t- Gogo tell them they can’t do this!” But Gogo was standing by one of the shelves in the office, concentrating on fiddling with some book. “Fine, but just know that if this happens again we will be back.” Hiro huffed. “Come on let’s go, girls.”

As the three walked to the elevator Hiro sulked. “I can’t believe he believe he blew us off like that.” Gogo chimed in. “I can, which is why I put a micro camera in that book.” Honey looked concerned. “Isn’t that kind of morally questionable?” “He wouldn’t hesitate to do it to us, so why should we to him?” Gogo shot back. Honey pouted. “Fair enough I guess.”

The elevator doors finally opened and the trio stepped inside. “So what are we waiting for let’s check out the video feed already!” Hiro half shouted. Silently complying Gogo pulled out her phone and opened an app. Krei could be seen pacing around his office ranting to his assistant who looked bored out of her mind. Gogo turned up the volume and the girls listened in. “Such things are completely frivolous! San Fransokyo will be so much better off once that boutique is out of business! And where is that latte I asked for!?”

Gogo turned off the app. “Well I guess that pretty much confirms our suspicions. But the question is what can we do?”

The elevator door opened and the girls began to make their way to the door. “I don’t have an exact plan but I am not gonna let that guy take my dream away!” Honey patted Hiro’s shoulder. “Don’t worry we won’t let that happen. We’ll do what ever we can to keep the boutique up and running.”

As the three drove back to the cafe in Cass’s truck they began to brainstorm ideas to as to how to build a customer base for the boutique. “The first thing we should probably do is set up the online shop and advertise via internet, y’know a lot of people buy over the internet rather than in person these days so it’d be a good way to increase revenue and get an audience for the shop.” Hiro perked up. “That’s actually a really good idea, Honey. Me and Gogo could probably set up some kind of drone delivery system for the online shop. We can still beat Krei if we do this right!”

The truck pulled up to the cafe and Hiro and Honey jumped out. Gogo pointed. “I’m gonna go park, see you guys in a minute.” The two opened the door to the cafe only to find the very strange sight of Fred modeling a tacky green suit, a fake mustache, false glasses and finishing off the look with a top hat. Honey stifled a giggle. “Freddy, what are you wearing?”

“Oh hey guys I’m just getting ready to go out and start formulating a business plan and conduct market research.” Wasabi translated. “He’s gonna go spy on Krei.” Fred smiled and nodded. “I’m gonna go spy on Krei!” Fred got up and left to start his market research as Gogo walked in. Gogo looked annoyed but not surprised. “I don’t know what Fred is wearing or what’s going on but let it be known that I want no part in this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit shorter than I planned but probably another chapter will be coming in the next few days. As always thanks for reading.


End file.
